(A Match Made in Heaven 1 ) The Epitome of Red Thread Fate
by Aoko Cantabile
Summary: Jika kedua manusia berbeda prinsip diikat oleh sebuah benang merah takdir, Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

**_An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, of circumstance._**

 ** _The thread may stretch or tangle, but will never break._**

 ** __Chinese Proverb__**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya, 23 Tahun, Guru Taman Kanak Kanak**

Terlahir dari keluarga yang menganut nilai-nilai religius yang kental membuat Tetsuya kecil memiliki angan untuk berpasangan dengan seseorang yang ditakdirkan dengannya. Kisah-kisah romantis pertemuan kedua orang tua serta orang-orang di sekitarnya menyebabkan Tetsuya berharap suatu saat dapat dipertemukan oleh belahan jiwanya dalam suatu pertautan sakral nan manis.

 **Akashi Seijuurou, 24 Tahun, CEO Akashi Corp**

Salah seorang jenius yang cakap dalam berbagai bidang, pimpinan utama perusahaan multinasional Akashi Corp yang memegang kendali penuh terhadap perekonomian Jepang. Dididik dengan paham ' _Winning is everything. The victors write history and the losers are wiped from it'_ menjadikan Seijuurou tak pernah percaya dengan mitos _soulmat_ e. Baginya, dia adalah manusia absolut yang mengontrol jalan hidupnya dan takdir adalah hambatan terbesarnya untuk menguasai rasa dan emosi seseorang.

 **Jika kedua manusia berbeda prinsip ini diikat oleh sebuah benang merah takdir,**

 **Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?**

* * *

 **Aoko** 's Note :

Hai.. aku penulis pemula di FFN. Setelah lama bergelut menjadi silent reader lalu kadang kadang komen di fanfic akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai mempublish cerita. Sedikit cerita, aku biasanya nulis di wordpress & wattpad untuk fandom KPop serta orific. Fic ini pertamaku di fandom Anime dengan salah satu pair favoritku, Akashi-Kuroko.

Fic ini merupakan project besar maka dari itu kategorinya Crossover karena aku memasukkan character dari manga/anime Haikyuu! & Shingeki no Kyojin. Ditunggu saja kemunculan siapa yang bakal meramaikan fic ini. Sesuai judul, project ini bernama 'A Match Made in Heaven' yang berarti berada di alternate universe Soulmate. Huhuhu..ku lagi senang dengan AU ini dan semoga kalian juga suka bacanya.

Sekian catatanku ini dan Sampai juga di chapter selanjutnya. Kritik & Saran yang membangun sangat kubutuhkan agar aku dapat berkembang menjadi penulis yang lebih baik lagi.

See U soon..


	2. Chapter 2

Tap..Tap..Tap...

Langkah Seijuurou begitu tergesa-gesa, berulang kali dirinya merutuk kecerobohan montir pribadinya yang tidak memeriksa keadaan kendaraan roda empat kesayangannya. Alhasil, dia terpaksa meninggalkan Ferrari F430 di tangan supirnya, bergegas mengejar _commuter train_ , yang barangkali tidak padat seperti pagi biasanya –karena Seijuurou berangkat ke kantor melebihi waktu sibuk penduduk Tokyo. Harapan menjadi angan belaka, pukul 11.00 JST bukanlah patokan bahwa _commuter train_ akan lenggang. Seijuurou menahan gejolak amarahnya lagi lagi pada montirnya ketika dia harus berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang alat angkut massal tersebut. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mengenang keberhasilannya mengalahkan perusahaan multinasional Jabberwock asal Amerika Serikat pekan lalu dan berupaya positif bahwa citra perusahaannya akan semakin meningkat di depan publik. Pikirannya yang bercabang-cabang itu terputus ketika dia mendengar pengumuman bahwa stasiun yang ia tuju tinggal dua pemberhentian lagi, namun netranya menangkap pemandangan ganjil. Seseorang mencoba berlaku mesum dengan meraba-raba bokong orang di depannya. Dengan seketika, Seijuurou menepis tangan pelaku bejat tersebut dan memberikan tatapan 'kau akan mati apabila bertemu lagi denganku di situasi yang sama'. Yang ditatap menciut, lalu sesegera mungkin berlari keluar saat _commuter_ tiba di salah satu stasiun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya basa basi Seijuurou pada korban sebagai bentuk kepedulian.

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih atas pertolongan anda, Tuan." Suara lembut menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou sembari menatap penolongnya. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuurou tertegun saat melihat wujud indah di hadapannya. Korban pelecehan seksual itu ternyata seorang lelaki muda bersurai biru muda dan memiliki mata secerah langit musim panas. Netra lelaki itu menyeret Seijuurou untuk tak ingin melepas pandangan barang sedetikpun hingga pengeras suara mengumumkan bahwa dia terpaksa berpisah dengan seorang malaikat.

"Ah..sama sama. Maafkan..aku..yang.. terpaksa meninggalkanmu. Semoga kau menjalani hari yang menyenangkan." ucap terbata-bata Seijuurou. Dia lalu melambaikan tangan pada lelaki itu seraya tersenyum.

Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah dalam hidup seorang Akashi Seijuurou, dimana dia mendapatkan pengalaman pertama kalinya gugup dan berbicara gagap di depan seseorang. Dan, ini merupakan aib baginya.

XXX

Suara dering telepon membuyarkan lamunan Seijuurou. Dengan berat hati, Seijuurou menerima panggilan yang tersambung dengan sekretarisnya itu,

"Ada apa Reo? Bukankah hari ini tidak ada pertemuan penting yang harus kudatangi?" tanya ketus Seijuurou. Mibuchi Reo, yang juga dahulu adalah kakak kelas Seijuurou terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan bosnya. Dia dapat menduga bahwa Sang Bos sedang kesal.

"Sei- _chan_ jangan galak-galak gitu dong. Iya, memang hari ini Sei- _chan_ tidak ada pertemuan, tetapi teman-teman Sei- _chan_ ingin datang menemuimu. Apakah mereka dibolehkan untuk masuk ke ruanganmu?"

"Memang siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?"

Belum sempat Reo menjawab, pintu ruangannya dijeblak kasar dan terdengar suara cempreng yang menganggu pendengarannya,

"Akashi-chi..kami datang berkunjung..."

"Berisik Ryouta! Suara jelekmu menggema di ruang Akashi."

"Iih..Daiki-chi jahat! Aku kan hanya bermaksud untuk menyapa Akashi-chi.."

"Ehem!" suara bariton Seijuurou menghentikan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih bodoh Kise-Aomine.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian lancang mendatangi kantorku tanpa menghubungiku terlebih dahulu, Ryouta, Daiki?" lanjut Seijuurou seraya menatap tajam kepada sosok berambut pirang dan biru tua di hadapannya. Dengan langkah takut-takut, Ryouta menyerahkan sebuah bundelan kertas berplastik kepada Seijuurou

"Begini, Akashi-chi. Kami mengira kami tak perlu meneleponmu kalau kami hanya datang untuk menyerahkan undangan pertunangan kami."

"Iya, Akashi. Datang ya ke acara pertunangan kami minggu nanti. Dan, jangan lupa hadiahnya." sahut Daiki santai.

Seijuurou memperhatikan kertas undangan yang disodorkan oleh Ryouta. Acaranya memang berlangsung di akhir pekan ini dan tampaknya Reo tidak menyebutkan bahwa dia harus dinas ke luar daerah. Namun, dia berniat untuk menghabiskan libur dengan mengecek kantor cabangnya di Kyoto.

"Aku tidak janji bisa datang. Nanti kupaketkan hadiah untuk pertunangan kalian." Pernyataan Seijuurou yang terkesan acuh pada acara pertunangan Ryouta dan Daiki membuat Ryouta merengek dan membuat Daiki menghela nafas.

"Jangan begitu, Akashi. Kalau kau memang tidak ada agenda, datanglah. Anggap saja sebagai reuni Teiko. Mungkin saja nanti, kau akan menemukan prospek tender disana." Daiki terpaksa mengarang agar Seijuurou hadir ke acaranya. Mantan kaptennya itu memang lain daripada yang lain. Seijuurou hanya mau menghadiri suatu acara apabila dirasa menguntungkan baginya.

"Iya, Akashi-chi. Bisa saja kau menemukan belahan jiwamu disana." ujar Ryouta yang ditanggapi lirikan tajam oleh Seijuurou. Daiki menyenggol Ryouta, memberikan pertanda bahwa Seijuurou tidak senang dengan pembahasan mengenai _soulmate_.

"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkan kembali." Ucapan Seijuurou disambut dengan teriakan senang Ryouta serta senyuman Daiki. Tampaknya, akhir pekan nanti akan berwarna dengan kedatangan Seijuurou.

XXX

Acara pertunangan Ryouta dan Daiki diadakan secara tertutup di _ballroom_ Hotel Bintang Lima Tokyo. Seijuurou hadir tepat waktu sesuai dengan jam yang diagendakan oleh pasangan kuning-biru _navy_ itu. Setelah menemui kedua teman sekolahnya itu, Seijuurou bersama Shintarou menuju meja yang telah direservasi atas nama SMP Teiko, menikmati sajian mewah yang terhidang di depan mata. Saat Seijuurou menegak Cognac, Shintarou memperhatikan Seijuurou lekat-lekat

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Shintarou?" tanya lugas Seijuurou. Shintarou membuang pandangan lantas membetulkan posisi kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan _soulmate_ -mu?" Pertanyaan Shintarou reflek membuat Seijuurou mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menanyakan hal itu?" geram Seijuurou. Dia tak menyangka mantan Wakil Kaptennya dapat menanyakan sesuatu yang tabu seperti itu. Semua teman-temannya sudah paham tabiat Seijuurou yang tak ingin menyinggung persoalan mengenai _soulmate_. Sudah bulat tekad Seijuurou bahwa dia tak ingin terikat mitos bodoh itu, karena yang berhak menentukan garis hidupnya adalah dirinya sendiri. Selain itu, Shintarou adalah manusia terpintar dibandingkan Atsushi, Daiki bahkan Ryouta, yang takkan mungkin dengan sembarangan menyulut amarahnya.

"Jangan salah paham, Akashi! Aku sangat mengerti prinsipmu itu dan menghormatinya. Namun, aku penasaran apakah kau sadar bahwa jari manis di tangan kirimu sudah melingkar benang merah yang entahlah terhubung ke siapa." Ucapan Shintarou membuat Seijuurou lekas melihat tangan kirinya. Benar kata Shintarou, tampak seutas benang merah yang tak berujung berada di jari manisnya. Seijuurou mengernyit heran, kenapa dia tidak menyadari bahwa tangan kirinya telah disusupi benda asing. Rasa penasaran menuntunnya untuk menarik benang merah tersebut, dan kelihatannya benang tersebut mengetat di pangkalnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari peruntungan bagi zodiak Sagitarius, kau akan menemukan kemana benang merahmu berakhir dan disanalah belahan jiwamu berada." Seijuurou tak lagi memikirkan ucapan Shintarou. Di benaknya hanya terlintas bahwa, siapa yang terhubung benang merah dengannya? Dan dia akan mengatakan kepada 'belahan jiwa' yang ditakdirkan untuknya itu bahwa dia tak bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Tungkai kaki Seijuurou tegap, membimbing keingintahuannya, hingga dia berhenti pada sesosok yang tengah bercakap dengan Ryouta dan Daiki.

"Maaf..bisa lihat jari manis anda?" tanya Seijuurou yang masih fokus pada akhir benang merah itu tersimpul.

"Astaga!" ucap kaget orang tersebut, hingga Seijuurou spontan menengok wajah lawan bicaranya. Dia membelalak saat menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar 'belahan jiwanya' itu adalah pria cantik bersurai biru muda, korban pelecehan seksual yang ditolong Seijuurou di _commuter train_.

Aoko's Note :

Di awal-awal, aku akan mempublish dua chapter cerita yang masing-masingnya akan berbeda POV. Jadi, apabila kalian menemukan cara pandang berbeda, ini memang disengaja agar kita dapat menyelami karakter mereka lebih dalam *ceileh...

Anyway, ditunggu kritik sarannya.. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini Tetsuya bahagia-meskipun rasa senang tidak tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya. Teman kecil Tetsuya, Aomine- _kun_ bertunangan dengan _soulmate_ -nya- yang kebetulan juga adalah teman basket Aomine saat SMP dan mengundang Tetsuya untuk hadir di acara sakral tersebut.

Acara pertunangan Aomine-kun mewah-menurut Tetsuya, dihadiri oleh kerabat serta teman dekat kedua mempelai tersebut. Tetsuya yang datang terlambat satu setengah jam dari agenda acara, buru-buru menghampiri pemilik hajatan untuk mengucapkan selamat, doa serta memberikan kado pertunangan.

"Selamat atas pertunangannya, Aomine- _kun_. Semoga selalu langgeng dan lancar persiapan menuju pernikahan." Keberadaan tipis Tetsuya lantas membuat pasangan kontras warna tersebut berjengit. Ryouta bahkan hampir berteriak heboh kala mendengarkan ucapan monoton seseorang di sampingnya.

"Ya Ampun, Tetsu! Kau masih saja mengagetkanku. Ngomong-ngomong, makasih atas doa serta hadiahnya ya.." balas Aomine- _kun_ sembari tersenyum lebar kepada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Oh iya, kenalkan ini tunanganku, Kise Ryouta. Ryouta, ini sahabatku yang sering kuceritakan padamu, Kuroko Tetsuya." Tetsuya lantas membungkuk sopan kepada pasangan Aomine lalu mengenalkan dirinya.

"Wah..imutnya! Kenapa sosok malaikat seperti ini bisa berteman denganmu, Daiki-chi." ujar Kise- _kun_. Tanpa meminta izin, dia lantas memeluk Tetsuya erat, menyebabkan Tetsuya sesak.

"Hei..Ryouta. Badan Tetsu ini mungil, nanti bisa remuk karena pelukanmu." Ucapan Aomine- _kun_ membuat Kise- _kun_ melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan meminta maaf kepada Tetsuya atas kelancangannya.

"Kuroko-chi kesini bersama siapa?" 'ada apa dengan akhir nama-chi?' ujar Tetsuya dalam hati. Saat dia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kise- _kun_ , tiba-tiba ada seseorang di sampingnya, yang bertanya "Maaf..bisa lihat jari manis anda?" kepada Tetsuya. Tetsuya reflek menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat sosok yang bertanya tersebut.

"Astaga!" ucap Tetsuya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan pahlawan yang membantu mengusir orang yang melecehkannya di _commuter train_. Penolongnya itu berambut merah menyala dengan kedua bola mata _heterochrome_ \- bola mata kanannya berwarna merah rubi dan bola mata kirinya kuning keemasan. Jantung Tetsuya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya kala melihat kembali pria tersebut.

"Kenapa, Akashi? Apa kau mengenal Tetsu?" tanya Aomine- _kun_ heran melihat interaksi dua orang di hadapannya. 'Oh, namanya Akashi.' pikir Tetsuya.

"Bolehkah aku melihat jari manismu?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Akashi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Aomine- _kun_. Dengan ragu, Tetsuya menunjukkan kedua tangannya pada pria tersebut, lalu menyadari bahwa terdapat simpulan benang merah di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa bisa ada benang merah di jari tanganku?" tanya pelan Tetsuya, yang ternyata didengar oleh pria surai merah itu.

"Pertanyaan yang sama juga berada di benakku sekarang. Dan ternyata benang merah di jari manismu itu terhubung dengan jari manisku." Ucapan pria tersebut lantas membuat pipi Tetsuya merona.

"Kata temanku, ini adalah pertanda bahwa kita sepasang belahan jiwa." lanjutnya. Wajah Tetsuya sudah merah padam saat mendengar hal tersebut. Akhirnya, hari yang ditunggunya telah tiba. Dia telah menemukan belahan jiwa yang dinanti-nantikannya sedari kecil. Dan, kebetulan belahan jiwanya itu adalah pria yang menolongnya di _commuter train_.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan atas nama benang merah takdir ini. Aku tidak percaya dengan mitos _soulmate_." Pernyataan tak terduga tersebut menghancurkan impian Tetsuya. Mimpinya untuk mengenal lebih lanjut belahan jiwanya pupus saat mendengar bahwa pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuknya itu tak ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tetsuya hampir saja meneteskan air mata namun dapat ditahannya, saat mendengar bentakan Aomine- _kun_ ,

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi? Aku tahu kalau kau tak percaya dengan takdir _soulmate_. Tapi, bukan berarti kau dapat menyakiti hati sahabatku lagipula kalian baru saja bertemu. "

Kise- _kun_ mengelus pundak Tetsuya pelan, mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada Tetsuya. Sayangnya, Tetsuya terlanjur kecewa dan berupaya melarikan diri dari situasi tak mengenakkan tersebut.

"Maafkan, saya, Aomine- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_. Saya harus pulang terlebih dahulu." ucap lirih Tetsuya seraya membungkuk. Dia bergegas meninggalkan acara tersebut, namun tangannya malah ditahan oleh pria merah.

"Tunggu dulu.." ujarnya. Namun, Tetsuya tak ingin berlama-lama lagi terbuai dengan mimpinya itu. Dia menghentakkan genggaman pria tersebut seraya mengucapkan, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Tuan!"

Hatinya sangat perih hingga tanpa ia sadari air mata telah mengairi kedua pipinya. Dengan langkah cepat, Tetsuya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

XXX

Pagi itu, Tokyo diguyur hujan deras. Nuansa kelabu langit serupa dengan perasaan Tetsuya. Tetsuya takkan pernah melupakan peristiwa paling menyakitkan baginya, dimana pasangan takdir-nya menolak eksistensi dirinya tanpa perlu mengetahui apa yang Tetsuya rasakan.

Sepulang dari acara pertunangan Aomine- _kun_ , Tetsuya langsung menenggelamkan dirinya pada kasur _queen size_ , berupaya tidur dan berharap agar dapat melupakan kisah pahitnya itu. Sayangnya, hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Tetsuya malah terjaga semalaman dengan sesekali menangisi nasibnya.

Tetsuya melirik jam di nakas dan menyadari bahwa dia harus bekerja dua jam lagi. Akan tetapi, dia tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya berat bagaikan ada godam yang memukulnya. Dengan lemah, Tetsuya menuliskan pesan kepada Aida Riko, Kepala Sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak tempatnya bekerja, meminta izin untuk tidak masuk hari ini.

Setelah mendapatkan balasan dari Riko- _san_ , Tetsuya melihat terdapat empat panggilan tak terjawab dari Momoi Satsuki -sahabat karibnya dan Aomine serta sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Aomine- _kun_. Tampaknya, orang-orang terdekat Tetsuya merasa perlu mengetahui keadaan Tetsuya pasca pesta tersebut. Tetsuya hanya menuliskan pesan 'aku tidak apa-apa' kepada kedua sahabatnya dan malah beralih menelepon seseorang,

"Selamat Pagi, Kita- _san_. Maafkan saya menganggu pagi anda. Apakah Kita- _san_ luang siang nanti? Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kita- _san_."

"Ah, Tetsuya- _kun_! Kau tidak menganggu kok! Siang nanti? Tentu saja aku luang, aku tidak memiliki jadwal klien hingga sore nanti. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama di tempat biasa? Kau tidak keberatan kan untuk bertemu denganku di tempat tanpa perlu menjemputku terlebih dahulu di klinik!" jawab suara tak kalah monotonnya dengan Tetsuya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, Kita- _san_ disana! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan juga, Tetsuya- _kun_."

Setelah menutup panggilan, Tetsuya lalu menarik selimut hingga ke atas kepalanya, berharap dia dapat tidur beberapa jam sebelum pertemuannya nanti siang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Tetsuya tidur lelap tanpa peduli dengan nyaringnya suara titik-titik hujan.

XXX

Dengan mengenakan _strip shirt_ berwarna biru-putih dan _dark-wash denim pants_ lengkap dengan _messenger bag_ kulit berwarna hitam, Tetsuya memasuki kafe langganan Kita- _san_. Terlihat di sudut kafe, seorang pria berambut abu-abu dengan hitam di bagian ujungnya sedang fokus pada _smartphone_ di tangannya. Tetsuya lalu menghampiri meja tersebut, yang disambut senyuman tipis oleh orang di hadapannya.

"Tetsuya- _kun_ mau memesan apa? _Vanilla Latte_ seperti biasa kan?" Pertanyaan pria bersurai perak dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Tetsuya. Kita- _san_ lalu berjalan menuju _counter_ barista, memesankan segelas _Vanilla Latte_ dan _Cafe Latte_ beserta _Cheese Toast_ dan _Croque Monsiuer_ yang Tetsuya duga merupakan makan siang Kita- _san_.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kita- _san_ duduk kembali di seberang Tetsuya dengan nampan berisi makanan yang ia pesan.

"Tampaknya Tetsuya- _kun_ mengalami hari yang buruk dan pasti mengabaikan sarapan. Aku memesankan _Cheese Toast_ agar asupan gula membantumu melewati masa-masa sulit." ungkap blak-blakan Kita- _san_. Tetsuya menerima perhatian Kita- _san_ dengan senyuman lemah dan mulai meneguk _Vanilla Latte_.

"Bagaimana Kita- _san_ bisa mengetahui bahwa saya sedang mengalami masa sulit sekarang?" tanya Tetsuya sembari memperhatikan lelaki lebih tua dua tahun itu memotong kecil roti ham di piring.

"Tetsuya- _kun_ melupakan profesiku. Meskipun, aku sekarang fokus bekerja sebagai psikolog hubungan, aku mempelajari prilaku dan sifat manusia di awal-awal masa studiku. Tetsuya- _kun_ datang dengan gestur lunglai, kantung mata hitam juga bibir pucat. Ini ciri-ciri bahwa Tetsuya- _kun_ tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak karena sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lagipula, aku telah menjadi kakakmu sejak dirimu berusia tiga tahun. Aku sudah hafal gerak gerikmu, Tetsuya- _kun_."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuya, Kita- _san_ melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan meminum _Cafe Latte_ perlahan.

"Sekarang, apakah Tetsuya- _kun_ bersedia membagi cerita apa yang menganggu pikiran Tetsuya- _kun_ kepada kakakmu ini?" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum. Tetsuya menghela nafas pelan. Inilah alasan perjumpaannya dengan Kita- _san_. Tetsuya lalu menceritakan peristiwa yang menimpanya di _commuter train_ , sosok yang menolongnya dari pelaku pelecehan kemudian pertemuannya kembali dengan si pahlawan yang ternyata belahan jiwanya serta penolakan yang menimpanya. Semua ia ceritakan lengkap dengan perasaan perih yang ia rasakan saat mengetahui impiannya hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"Tetsuya- _kun_ , masih ingat dengan apa yang nenekku pernah katakan? 'Dewa akan mengawasi segala gerak-gerik manusia'. Tetsuya- _kun_ sepaham denganku dan percaya bahwa Dewa telah menakdirkan pasangan kepada masing-masing manusia. Dewa hanya menetapkan, tetapi manusia lah yang berjuang untuk meraih ketetapan Dewa. Jika Tetsuya- _kun_ percaya dan menyukai orang itu, Tetsuya- _kun_ tidak boleh putus asa. Tetsuya- _kun_ harus kuat dan berusaha menggapai dirinya. Aku yakin pria itu pasti akan berada di sisimu suatu saat nanti."

Wejangan dari Kita- _san_ meluluhkan kegundahan Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang terpuruk kemudian bangkit menjadi Tetsuya yang pantang menyerah. Jika memang pria 'merah' itu menolak keberadaan Tetsuya, Tetsuya akan membuat pria itu takluk dan menerima sosok Tetsuya. Senyuman lalu terpancar di wajah Tetsuya.

"Terimakasih atas nasehat Kita- _san_. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras menaklukan hatinya." Mendengar pernyataan Tetsuya membuat Kita- _san_ tertawa kecil. Adiknya yang lemah telah menjelma menjadi pria dewasa penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Aku senang mendengar tekad Tetsuya- _kun_. Tapi, Tetsuya- _kun_ perlu menerapkan taktik dalam meraih hati seseorang. Tetsuya- _kun_ pernah mendengar istilah 'tarik-ulur'?" Tetsuya mengangguk saat mendengar saran Kita- _san_. Dia tertawa kecil mengetahui bahwa Kita- _san_ menyarankan hal tersebut padanya.

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya- _kun_! Meskipun Tetsuya- _kun_ gagal meraih cinta pria itu, masih ada Kagami- _kun_ , teman sekelasmu yang setia mengejar cinta Tetsuya- _kun_." canda Kita- _san_. Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Kita- _san_ menyebutkan nama Kagami- _kun_. Kita-s _an_ masih saja beranggapan bahwa Kagami- _kun_ adalah belahan jiwa Tetsuya yang terpinggirkan.

* * *

Aoko's Note :

Yuhuuu..akhirnya berhasil mempublish dua chapter ini. Mohon doanya agar aku tidak terkena writer block dan dapat menyelesaikan fic ini hingga tamat *ini tekad dan tujuanku karena aku sedih banyak fic-fic bagus yang hiatus bahkan lebih dari dua tahun lalu tiba-tiba mengumumkan 'discontinue'.. kuharap aku ngga begitu.. huhuhu...

As Usual, mohon komentar, kritik & saran ya.. See U at the next weeks...


	4. Chapter 4

Penampilan seorang Seijuurou terlihat berbeda daripada biasanya. Setelan pakaian rancangan desainer ternama yang melekat di badannya tampak awut-awutan, diperparah dengan aura 'siap menerkam' yang menguar darinya. Reo berkali-kali menghela nafas saat melihat keadaan atasannya. Dengan penuh keraguan, Reo menghampiri sang pemimpin Akashi Corp, menyerahkan beberapa lembar dokumen tawaran kerjasama dari perusahaan lain untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut sembari bertanya,

"Sei- _chan_ tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Reo? Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Aku adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu berada pada performa terbaik."

"Untuk kali ini, aku tidak sepakat dengan kata-kata Sei- _chan_. Sei- _chan_ berada pada tingkatan level sebaliknya, kondisi Sei- _chan_ hari ini adalah kondisi terburuk yang pernah aku lihat. Jika Sei- _chan_ mau, aku akan mengatur ulang kembali pertemuan perusahaan kita dengan Seirin Enterprise di hari lain."

Seijuurou merespon niat mulia Reo dengan mendengus. Kenapa semua orang hari ini menanyakan hal yang sama padaku? Apa aku sebegitu parahnya sehingga semua orang meragukan kinerjaku? pikir Seijuurou.

"Apakah keberadaan benang merah itu adalah penyebab dari ketidakfokusan Sei- _chan_ hari ini?" tanya Reo terus terang sambil menunjuk ke arah jari manis kiri bosnya. Seijuurou memejamkan mata perlahan kala mendengar pertanyaan Reo. Pikirannya kembali mengenang pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pemuda yang merupakan 'belahan jiwa'nya. Air mata yang menetes dari kedua netra indah itu membuat Seijuurou sesak. Dia sangat paham sikapnya sangat kasar dan bahkan Daiki mendeklarasikan perang terbuka apabila dirinya kembali menyakiti sahabatnya itu. Seijuurou hanya berupaya menyampaikan pada lelaki bersurai langit cerah musim panas itu bahwa dia tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan karena adanya 'benang merah' yang mengikat mereka.

"Sei- _chan_...Sei- _chan_.." panggilan Reo menyadarkan Seijuurou. Wajah panik Reo adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Seijuurou kala itu.

"Sei- _chan_ , gawat! Sepuluh menit lagi, pimpinan Dewan Komisaris tiba di kantor kita." Seijuurou tersentak. Hal yang paling ingin dia hindari saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Kepala Dewan Komisaris yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Dengan gerak sigap, Reo merapikan penampilan Seijuurou –yang merupakan langkah tepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu ruangan Seijuurou diketuk, menampilkan seorang pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad, memiliki warna rambut serupa dengan Seijuurou dan kedua netra rubi tajam yang siap menilai siapapun di hadapannya.

Reo yang mendampingi mantan orang nomor satu di Akashi Corp itu kemudian pamit undur diri, memberikan kesempatan kepada ayah anak itu bercakap-cakap.

"Ada hal penting apa yang membuat _Otou-sama_ mampir ke sini?" tanya Seijuurou _to the point_. Seijuurou sangat paham kehadiran ayahnya yang terbilang jarang tersebut bermakna ada sesuatu penting yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya.

"Selalu langsung ke tujuan ya. Tak sia-sia, aku membesarkanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabarmu saja. Sudah lama sekali, aku tak lagi melihatmu mengunjungiku di _mansion_. Apakah sesibuk itu kah dirimu sehingga tak sempat menjenguk orang tua renta ini?"

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Inilah alasan kenapa dia menghindari untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu mendramatisir keadaan. Seijuurou selalu berupaya menyempatkan diri mengunjungi ayahnya di Kyoto apabila memang ada waktu luang. Bahkan, minggu lalu dia berniat ke Kyoto untuk memeriksa kantor cabangnya sekaligus mengecek kabar ayahnya, yang terhalang dengan pesta pertunangan Daiki dan Ryouta.

" _Otou-sama_ jauh-jauh ke Tokyo tidak hanya untuk memeriksa keadaanku kan?" tanya sinis Seijuurou yang ditanggapi tertawa kecil oleh ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan padamu sebuah pertemuan informal dengan keluarga Mayuzumi. Kulihat kau sedang tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun dan tidak berniat mencari _soulmate_. Jadi, kau tidak keberatan kan untuk mendampingiku makan siang dengan keluarga Mayuzumi besok?"

"Apakah _Otou-sama_ berniat menjodohkanku dengan pewaris Mayuzumi Publishing? Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali bahwa aku tak ingin dikekang dengan mitos _soulmate_ maupun perjodohan. Biarkan aku mencari sendiri siapa pasanganku nanti." ungkap getir Seijuurou. Ayahnya menyorot pandangan tajam, pertanda tak sepaham dengan pemikiran Seijuurou.

"Sampai kapan, Seijuurou? Aku takkan ada di dunia ini selamanya. Biarkan aku melihat upacara pernikahan putraku sebelum aku menutup mata terakhir kalinya." Kata-kata sang ayahanda membuat batin Seijuurou terguncang. Seijuurou bukanlah sosok berhati dingin yang tidak bereaksi saat ayahnya berucap mengenai keinginan terakhirnya.

"Kau tahu apa pesan terakhir yang dititipkan Shiori kepadaku? Dia ingin aku untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahan seindah mungkin saat dirimu berhasil menemukan belahan jiwamu. Tapi, hal itu sulit untuk dilaksanakan karena prinsip bodohmu. Kau tak ingin terbuai dengan mitos _soulmate_ bla bla.. Kalau memang hatimu tak suka dengan belahan jiwa tersebut, terserah! Tapi, setidaknya berikan kesempatan untuk hatimu memilih siapa yang tepat mendampingimu nanti."

Seijuurou gamang. Kata-kata ayahnya membobol keras kepalanya.

"Seijuurou, kalau memang suatu saat, kau menemukan sosok yang kau sangat cintai dan juga sangat mencintaimu setelah aku mati nanti, aku akan tetap bahagia, nak. Namun, saat ini aku sungguh khawatir karena kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal tersebut. Terbesit di pikiranku, bahwa kau mungkin berniat membujang seumur hidup, dan hal itu membuatku gelisah. Manusia itu adalah makhluk sosial, Seijuurou. Tak mungkin kau akan hidup bahagia selamanya tanpa seseorang di sisimu. Teman-temanmu takkan menemanimu selamanya karena mereka memiliki kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Kuharap kau dapat memikirkan hal tersebut secara matang."

Setelah menceramahi, sang kepala keluarga Akashi berucap bahwa dia harus pergi karena memiliki janji dengan rekan kerjanya semasa muda, meninggalkan Seijuurou yang bergelut dengan berjuta pikiran.

XXX

Sushi bar lokasi pertemuan keluarga Akashi dan Mayuzumi tampak lenggang dari biasanya. Seijuurou berkali-kali menyeruput secangkir sake, berupaya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan dirinya dengan putra keluarga Mayuzumi, Chihiro. Sedangkan kedua kepala keluarga ternama di Jepang itu malah asyik reunian di meja lain, mengabaikan kedua putra mereka.

Dehaman berat Chihiro menyadarkan Seijuurou dari lamunannya. Dia lalu memandang pria bersurai abu-abu di hadapannya lantas merespon,

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Mayuzumi- _san_?"

Melihat sikap Seijuurou yang kaku, Chihiro kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menatap lekat lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kudengar putra keluarga Akashi tidak percaya dengan _soulmate_ serta membenci perjodohan. Kenapa orang yang sama itu berada di hadapanku sekarang?"

"Aku ada disini dengan niat menaati keinginan _Otou-sama_ , jadi jangan berharap lebih padaku." jawab sinis Seijuurou. Mendengar jawaban arogan dari Seijuurou malah membuat Chihiro tertawa keras. Dia sungguh jatuh cinta pada prilaku dominan Seijuurou. Dalam hatinya, Chihiro berjanji untuk membuat lelaki di hadapannya itu takluk pada dirinya.

"Jadi, kau tidak masalah apabila dijodohkan padaku? Sungguh sebuah kehormatan apabila pria yang sering menghiasi _cover_ majalah bisnis di Jepang berpasangan denganku."

"Kau boleh sesumbar menyimpulkan makna dari pertemuan ini. Tapi, tanamkan dalam benakmu itu! Aku pantang menyerah mencari pasangan yang aku cintai sepenuh hati. Pertemuan ini hanyalah salah satu upaya _Otou-sama_ untuk mendesakku menikah."

"Oh...aku terharu mendengar kalimatmu, Akashi- _san_. Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap diriku ini menjadi kandidat pasanganmu itu?" tanya Chihiro _to the point_.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab ketus Seijuurou. Tak sanggup lagi bertahan lama menghadapi Chihiro, Seijuurou lalu memohon diri untuk berpamitan dengan alasan bahwa dia memiliki janji dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Chihiro tanpa berbasa-basi meminta nomor kontak Seijuurou dan berharap bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi secepatnya.

XXX

Beberapa menit setelah pertemuan dengan keluarga Mayuzumi, Satsuki menulis pesan dan meminta Seijuurou untuk bertemu dengannya di salah satu restoran cepat saji. Ajakan Satsuki tersebut diiyakan oleh Seijuurou karena dia membutuhkan teman diskusi. Saat ini dia sedang gelisah, pembicaraannya dengan _Otou-sama_ membekas pada dirinya. Selain itu, ingatannya pada pemuda bersurai biru muda yang terluka juga tak bisa lepas dari benaknya.

Sesampainya di Maji Burger, Seijuurou bergegas mencari Satsuki, yang ternyata telah menunggunya di pojok restoran.

"Ah..Akashi- _kun_. Aku tak menyangka kau menerima ajakanku untuk bertemu. Kukira Akashi- _kun_ sedang sibuk sehingga tak bersedia berjumpa denganku." celoteh wanita berambut merah muda itu pada Seijuurou. Pandangannya berbinar-binar melihat kedatangan Seijuurou.

"Aku baru saja menemui salah satu kandidat yang dijodohkan oleh _Otou-sama_ , Satsuki. Jadi, sekalian searah saja aku menuju kantor untuk menemuimu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Duh..Akashi- _kun_..Jangan jutek gitu! Aku paham Akashi- _kun_ pasti kesal sehabis pertemuan tersebut. Aku hanya ingin meminta Akashi- _kun_ untuk berpartisipasi pada kegiatan bakti sosial bersama dengan anak-anak kurang beruntung daerah Tokyo. Kegiatannya akan diselenggarakan lusa siang hari di taman kanak-kanak sekitar sini. Apakah Akashi- _kun_ bersedia?"

"Aku tak janji untuk dapat hadir di kegiatan tersebut. Akan tetapi nanti aku akan menyuruh Reo untuk memberikan sejumlah dana agar kegiatanmu dapat terlaksana."

"Ehmm..sebenarnya Akashi- _kun_. Aku saat ini sedang tidak meminta bantuan dana padamu karena banyak sponsor yang menyokong kegiatan ini. Aku hanya berharap kehadiranmu karena aku sedang kekurangan tenaga relawan. Kalau Akashi- _kun_ merasa bahwa hal ini sia-sia, anggap saja sebagai bentuk pencitraan bahwa Akashi Corp peduli pada masyarakat." jelas Satsuki yang ditanggapi tatapan aneh oleh Seijuurou. Seijuurou merasa Satsuki hanya berdalih karena memaksakan kehendaknya. Pria bermata belang itu lalu menghela nafas, tak ingin berdebat lagi.

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan."

"Yeah! Terima Kasih, Akashi- _kun_."

XXX

Lusanya, Seijuurou hadir pada kegiatan bakti sosial. Dia tiba di lokasi sepuluh menit lebih awal dari perkiraan acara akan dimulai. Dengan gestur percaya diri, pria bersurai merah menyala itu mendekati salah satu panitia acara, menanyakan keberadaan Momoi Satsuki.

"Momoi- _san_ bersama para guru-guru sedang merapikan barisan anak-anak di dalam kelas. Saya dititipi pesan oleh Momoi- _san_ apabila Akashi- _san_ tiba, anda diminta untuk menempati posisi disana dan bersiap untuk membagikan _lunch box_ pada anak-anak.

Seijuurou pun beranjak menuju tempat yang disiapkan untuknya. Tak lama kemudian, barisan anak-anak berusia 3-4 tahun didampingi oleh masing-masing orang dewasa keluar dari gedung, berjalan menuju pos yang ditempati Seijuurou. Seijuurou membagikan jatah makan siang kepada peserta kegiatan bakti sosial itu lengkap dengan senyum bisnis yang biasa ia praktekkan. Terlalu asyik membagikan makanan serta sesekali menyapa anak-anak, Seijuurou tak sadar bahwa seseorang terkejut melihat sosoknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya seseorang padanya, yang kemudian dilirik oleh Seijuurou. Terlihat pemuda berambut serta bermanik lautan disana. Tampaknya dia adalah salah seorang relawan yang mendampingi barisan anak-anak tersebut. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Seijuurou menganggap bahwa Satsuki adalah dalang di balik pertemuan mereka berdua.

"Hei. Selamat Siang. Apakah sehabis acara ini kau luang? Aku ingin mengklarifikasi maksud dari kata-kataku kemarin." ujar Seijuurou. Dia sedikit panik saat melihat sosok yang beberapa hari ini mampir di lamunannya sehingga dia hanya berucap apapun yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Apabila anda tidak sibuk, saya juga ingin bertanya suatu hal pada anda. Ya, temui saya di Maji Burger setelah acara ini selesai. Mungkin anda akan menunggu lama karena saya harus memastikan semua anak-anak pulang dengan selamat."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku telah mengosongkan agendaku hari ini."

Seusai membagikan makanan pada barisan anak-anak yang didampingi oleh lelaki yang terikat benang merah padanya, Seijuurou tak lagi fokus pada tugasnya. Berulang kali dia melirik ke arah pemuda itu. Entah kenapa, kehangatan yang terjalin antara lelaki bersurai biru muda itu dengan anak-anak membuat hatinya turut menghangat. Seijuurou tidak menafikan bahwa dia tertarik pada lelaki tersebut. Akan tetapi, berulang kali prinsipnya selalu terbayang sehingga dia bersikap kasar pada lelaki itu di acara pertunangan Daiki dan Ryouta.

Seijuurou lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kepada langit, yang mengingatkannya pada lelaki tersebut dan Seijuurou mulai menyukai warna langit.

* * *

Catatan Aoko :  
Hai, jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya. Aku bahagia saat melihat bahwa respon reader positif semua.. Semoga ficku menghibur ya..

Anyway, aku minta maaf apabila kalian merasa bahwa karakter Mayuzumi OOC juga karakter Masaomi baik disini :D  
Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa aku membuat karakter mereka seperti itu..  
Sekali lagi terimakasih bagi yg telah mem-follow, favourite, mereview hingga memfollow profilku yg abal abal.  
Dukungan kalian semua sangat berarti bagiku.  
Ditunggu juga komen-komen kalian yg lain...

See U at next weeks..


	5. Chapter 5

Keberadaan pria belahan jiwanya mengagetkan Tetsuya. Tetsuya tak menyangka dia bertemu dengan lelaki itu kurang dari sebulan sejak peristiwa yang terjadi di pesta pertunangan Aomine- _kun_. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak membuat Tetsuya pesimis, dia kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Kita- _san_ dimana dia harus menaklukan hati pahlawannya itu.

Sepanjang kegiatan bakti sosial yang diadakan oleh Momoi- _san_ , Tetsuya sangat bersemangat menemani anak-anak serta mengisi acara dengan berbagai macam permainan.

Tak terasa, waktu mulai menunjukkan pukul 15.00 JST, pertanda acara telah selesai. Setelah memastikan anak-anak panti asuhan telah pulang bersama ibu asuhnya juga murid-muridnya dijemput oleh orang tuanya, Tetsuya bergegas menuju Maji Burger, tempat pertemuannya dengan lelaki bermata belang itu.

Sesampainya disana, Tetsuya tak luput memesan segelas _Vanila Milkshake_ dan menghampiri posisi belahan jiwanya duduk.

"Apakah anda telah lama menunggu disini?" tanya Tetsuya yang direspon dengan sikap terkejut lawan bicaranya.

"Tidak kok. Aku juga barusan tiba. Oh iya, apakah kau hanya memesan minuman itu saja, tidak ingin makan?" Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala dan menyatakan bahwa dia kenyang dengan minum _Vanila Milkshake_.

"Oh iya, sebelum kita ngobrol. Aku ingin memperkenalkan diri, namaku Akashi Seijuurou."

"Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Jadi, Tetsuya. Kenapa kau bisa ada di acara bakti sosial tadi? Apakah kau juga diajak oleh Momoi Satsuki?"

"Ah, tidak. Saya adalah seorang guru di Taman Kanak Kanak tadi. Momoi- _san_ kebetulan mengadakan acara di TK itu karena mungkin ada saya yang menjadi guru disana. Apa anda juga mengenal Momoi- _san_?"

"Satsuki adalah manajer klub basket saat aku bersekolah dulu. Aku masih berhubungan akrab dengannya dan juga rekan-rekan klub basket sampai sekarang dan Satsuki kemarin memintaku menjadi relawan di kegiatan bakti sosial tadi."

"Oh, maka dari itu, anda juga hadir di acara pertunangan Aomine- _kun_. Anda teman klub basketnya Aomine- _kun_."

"Lebih tepatnya, aku adalah mantan kapten Daiki dan Ryouta. Oh iya, terkait dengan sikapku di acara pertunangan Daiki, aku meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya padamu, Tetsuya. Sungguh, aku tidak berniat untuk menyakiti hatimu. Sikap kasarku padamu didasari karena aku kaget saat melihat benang merah yang mengikat kedua jari kita."

"Oh begitu.. Akashi- _san_..aku.."

"Jangan kaku begitu, Tetsuya. Lagipula tampaknya kita seumuran." potong lelaki bersurai api itu.

"Jadi, Akashi- _kun_. Apakah anda sudah memiliki pasangan sehingga anda kecewa melihat benang merah ini?" tanya Tetsuya sembari memperlihatkan benang merah yang mengikatnya dengan Akashi- _kun_.

"Oh, tidak, Tetsuya. Tampaknya kau salah paham. Aku saat ini tidak memiliki pasangan ataupun kecewa pada dirimu. Justru sebaliknya, aku tertarik padamu, Tetsuya sejak pertemuan kita di _commuter train_ itu. Aku hanya menyesali kenapa kau harus terhubung dengan ikatan benang merah sehingga otomatis kau adalah belahan jiwaku."

"Saya tidak paham dengan maksud anda, Akashi- _kun_."

"Di dunia tempat kita berada, insting lebih superior dibandingkan pikiran. Malah aku merasa insting lebih mendominasi. Perasaan orang-orang menjadi hal yang sangat ambigu[1] . Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta padamu karena kau adalah belahan jiwa yang sudah digariskan takdir dan instingku menyatakan itu. Aku ingin jatuh cinta padamu karena pikiran dan instingku sepakat mengatakan bahwa kau adalah pasangan yang tepat bagiku. Jadi, maafkan dengan segala keegoisanku ini, maukah kau melupakan peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin dan mari kita memulai langkah yang baru. Aku akan mencoba untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam" Penjelasan lebar Akashi- _kun_ akhirnya menghilangkan kegundahan hati yang dialami Tetsuya. Akashi- _kun_ menolak bukan karena dirinya tetapi karena dia tidak ingin didikte oleh benang merah takdir yang mengikat mereka berdua.

"Apa yang Akashi- _kun_ percayai berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang saya pahami selama ini. Keluarga serta lingkungan sekitar saya membesarkan saya dengan sebuah pemahaman bahwa kita telah diciptakan sepasang dan diikat oleh benang takdir. Sejauh apapun kita menghindar, kita pasti akan berjodoh dengan seseorang yang dipasangkan oleh Dewa. Ketika Akashi- _kun_ menolak keberadaan saya kemarin, jujur, saya sangat terluka dan sempat terpuruk. Saya mengira Akashi- _kun_ memiliki pasangan atau Akashi- _kun_ tidak suka dengan saya meskipun kita tidak pernah bercakap-cakap..."

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku tak bermaksud begitu." potong Akashi- _kun_ seraya mengenggam kedua tangan Tetsuya. Tetsuya terperangah melihat sikap Akashi- _kun_ yang tampak sangat bersalah dan berulang kali meminta maaf bahkan mengenggam tangan Tetsuya karena Tetsuya gemetar saat mencoba menceritakan dampak yang ia alami.

Tetsuya lalu tersenyum tipis, "Akashi- _kun_. Saya menerima permintaan maaf dan mari mengenal pribadi masing-masing lebih dalam. Saya rasa apa yang Akashi- _kun_ maksud benar juga. Kita tak mungkin serta merta mengklaim bahwa kita adalah belahan jiwa apabila kita tidak mengenal pribadi kita masing-masing. Saya juga akan berupaya membuktikan pada Akashi- _kun_ bahwa benang merah ini adalah langkah yang tepat dan Akashi- _kun_ pasti adalah pasangan saya." Jawaban penuh tekad oleh Tetsuya direspon tersenyum oleh Akashi- _kun_.

"Kenapa Tetsuya bersikeras menyatakan bahwa kita ini berjodoh?"

"Akashi- _kun_ telah menolong saya saat di _commuter train_. Sejak saat itu, saya jatuh hati pada Akashi- _kun_ dan saya sangat bahagia saat mengetahui kita terikat benang takdir. Saya yakinkan Akashi- _kun_ tidak akan menyesal mengenal saya lebih dalam." Akashi- _kun_ tertawa terbahak-bahak kala mendengar keteguhan Tetsuya.

"Oh...kau luar biasa! Tetsuya sangat melebihi ekspektasiku dan aku suka itu. Maka dari itu, kita mulai dengan kencan. Apakah akhir minggu nanti Tetsuya luang?"

"Saya luang, Akashi- _kun_."

"Baiklah, aku minta nomor _handphone_ Tetsuya. Minggu siang, aku akan menjemput Tetsuya. Bagaimana?" tanya Akashi- _kun_ lengkap dengan seringainya seraya menyodorkan ponsel pintar miliknya. Tetsuya mengangguk lantas meraih ponsel Akashi- _kun_ dan memasukkan nomornya di kontak ponsel.

"Karena ini sudah terlalu sore, aku akan mengantar Tetsuya pulang."

XXX

Hari itu, langit terlihat cerah dengan awan berarak menghiasinya. Tetsuya yang telah siap dengan _hoodie denim_ serta _skinny jeans_ berulang kali mondar mandir di ruang tamu menunggu jemputan Akashi- _kun_. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya, Akashi-kun mungkin menyesal melihat sikap Tetsuya yang terus terang sehingga tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, bel apartemen Tetsuya berbunyi dan Tetsuya tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu. Terlihat sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya, tersenyum sumringah sembari memberikan buket daffodil kuning.

"Hai, Tetsuya. Maafkan keterlambatanku. Ini buket untukmu, mohon diterima ya.." ungkap Akashi- _kun_. Tetsuya yang tengah terpesona melihat Akashi- _kun_ dengan pakaian semi formalnya tak sadar apabila buket daffodil sedang disodorkan padanya.

"Tetsuya...?"

Tetsuya terperanjat lalu meraih buket tersebut dan mempersilakan Akashi- _kun_ untuk masuk ke apartemennya. Dia lalu meletakkan daffodil di sebuah vas bening yang sebelumnya ia isi dengan air es.

"Apakah Tetsuya mengerti kenapa aku memberikan daffodil?" pertanyaan Akashi- _kun_ dibalas dengan gelengan Tetsuya.

"Daffodil berarti permintaan maaf, awal yang baru serta kelahiran kembali. Daffodil mekar di setiap musim semi, yang menandakan akhir dari musim dingin dan awal dari musim baru. Aku berharap daffodil ini mewakili keinginan dan niat tulusku untuk memulai awal yang baru dengan Tetsuya. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, aku tertarik dengan Tetsuya dan ingin mengenal Tetsuya lebih dalam." terang Akashi- _kun_ yang membuat hati Tetsuya luluh. Dia tak menyangka buket tak biasa ini memiliki arti yang luar biasa. Tetsuya tersenyum sembari berucap 'terima kasih atas bunga indahnya' kepada Akashi- _kun_.

XXX

Kencan pertama mereka dibuka dengan Akashi- _kun_ membawa Tetsuya ke salah satu restoran favoritnya. Menurut pria bersurai merah itu, restoran yang mereka kunjungi adalah restoran yang menyajikan masakan tradisional Italia yang enak dan juga merupakan restoran kesayangan ibu Akashi- _kun_. Putra sulung keluarga Akashi itu juga memesankan _Arancini_ – _rice balls_ berisi ragu, saus tomat, _mozarella_ dan kacang polong yang digoreng dengan tepung roti, _Saltimbocca_ – irisan daging sapi di atasnya ham dan daun rempah, _Osso buco alla Milanese_ – daging sapi yang direbus dalam anggur putih lalu disajikan dengan berbagai sayuran dan bumbu campuran kulit lemon, bawang putih dan peterseli serta sebotol _White Wine_ sebagai pelengkap makan siang mereka, tak lupa juga meminta pelayan membawakan _Vanilla Gelato_ khusus Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tetsuya? Enak makanannya?" tanya Akashi- _kun_ sesaat semua makanan telah habis disantap. Tetsuya menganggukkan kepala seraya menunjukkan bahwa makanan terenak adalah gelato vanila. Akashi- _kun_ tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah Tetsuya.

Setelah makan siang yang sangat mengenyangkan, Akashi- _kun_ mengajak Tetsuya untuk berjalan santai di taman, tak jauh dari kediaman Tetsuya.

"Kau tau mengapa air yang bening apabila ditampung dalam jumlah yang besar akan berubah warna secara ajaib menjadi biru?" tanya Akashi- _kun_ tiba-tiba saat mengamati kolam di tengah taman. Tetsuya yang sedang mengamati rombongan bebek berenang di tengah kolam hanya dapat bergumam 'tidak'.

"Air merupakan cermin dari langit. Ketika langit cerah dan bahagia maka berwarna biru, saat hujan dan takut, langit akan kelabu, saat langit sedang marah dengan menumpahkan badai maka langit akan gelap. Lalu, ketika langit dan laut sedang dalam keadaan tenang, langit dan air kemudian bersama-sama menjadi berwarna biru dan kau berdiri di pantai dimana air bertemu dengan daratan, disitulah kau akan merasa dirimu tenang, damai dan tentram. Perasaan itu juga aku rasakan ketika melihat kedua bola matamu yang indah, Tetsuya." Tetsuya sontak merah padam kala mendengar penjelasan Akashi- _kun_ mengenai air dan lautan.

"Akashi- _kun_ gombal!" sahut Tetsuya yang direspon gelak tawa oleh lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya berupaya mendeskripsikan apa yang aku rasakan ketika menerawang netra indahmu, Tetsuya."

"Matamu yang tak biasa juga indah, Akashi- _kun_." puji Tetsuya, yang lalu direspon seringaian oleh lelaki bermata belang itu.

"Mataku ini memang tak biasa, namun aku tak pernah sekalipun minder memilikinya. Kedua netra ini merupakan warisan dari kedua orang tuaku yang harus aku syukuri."

Semenjak kencan pertama mereka yang terbilang sukses, Akashi- _kun_ selalu muncul di tempat kerja Tetsuya dengan alasan rindu dengan netra indah milik Tetsuya. Mengantar Tetsuya pulang menjadi rutinitas bagi pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Terkadang mereka mampir untuk makan malam ataupun menonton film di bioskop. Tetsuya juga tak luput mengunjungi Akashi- _kun_ di kantor dengan membawa buah tangan –makanan buatan Tetsuya, hasil kerja kerasnya mengikuti kursus memasak. Kekakuan di antara mereka semakin mencair, kedekatan mereka sangatlah erat bagaikan amplop dan perangko, namun tak ada nampak pertanda baik Tetsuya dan Akashi- _kun_ untuk memberi status terhadap hubungan mereka

* * *

Aoko's Note :

Hai...Long Time No See! Maafkan aku yang baru update chapter karena aku sempat stuck ngerjain chapter ke depannya.

Btw, terimakasih banyak atas support, dukungan, favourite, follow dan comment2nya.. Aku terharu melihat antusiasme kalian terhadap karyaku dan semoga tulisanku ini menghibur ya :)

Sekilas mengulas chapter ini, aku memang merasa bahwa chapter ini fluff dimana pair kesayangan kita sudah mulai penjajakan dan Seijuurou tercinta mau membuka diri untuk mengenal Tetsuya. Hohoho... Neng Cuya malah pake acara digombalin ya sama Babang Sei :D

Namun, bersiap-siaplah ini adalah 'the calm before the storm' dimana chapter depan adalah klimaks dan angst.. *jangan timpuk daku ya...

As usual, ditunggu dukungannya dari kalian. Kalau ada kritik, saran atau pertanyaan silahkan dilayangkan padaku dan aku usahakan untuk menjawab secepat mungkin..

See U at the next weeks...

XOXO

AOKO

[1] Dikutip oleh DJ 'Love Letter' oleh Himehiko (Rock'N'Dolles)


	6. Chapter 6

Belahan jiwa, kekasih yang telah ditakdirkan, _soulmate_ bla bla bla adalah sebuah mitos, ilusi. Cerita dongeng yang merupakan khayalan yang lahir dari imajinasi manusia. Sebuah pembenaran bagi para pemburu kisah romantis dimana mereka menemukan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi mereka lalu disebarluaskan kepada khalayak ramai agar mereka tidak sendirian.

Sebulan berdekatan dengan Tetsuya, Seijuuro mencoba menelaah apa yang ia rasakan kala ia menggandeng tangan halus, memandang wajah teduh lalu terhipnotis dalam kedua netra milik pemuda Kuroko itu. Apakah ini hanyalah sebuah ketertarikan fisik belaka karena kebetulan lelaki belahan jiwa Seijuurou berwajah rupawan?

Akan tetapi, di saat Seijuurou sedang melakukan perjalanan dinas jauh dari peredaran pria bersurai biru muda, putra keluarga Akashi itu terserang penyakit rindu. Rindu akan suara monoton, gelak tawa manis, prilaku pantang menyerah juga sikap penuh perhatian Tetsuya. Bahkan, obsesi Tetsuya pada vanila dan Nigou, kebiasaan sulit bangun pagi dengan _bed hair_ luar biasa serta keras kepalanya apabila dia dikritik oleh Seijuurou juga dimaklumi oleh pemuda belang itu –dianggap sebagai ciri khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

Lalu apa nama yang tepat untuk menggambarkan rasa bahagia, sedih, cemas, rindu bahkan takut yang semuanya berotasi pada makhluk bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?

Kata Midorima Shintarou itu efek dari takdir dan ketetapan Oha Asa. Menurut Murasakibara Atsushi itu juga yang ia rasakan apabila tak lama berjumpa dengan umaibo. Sedangkan, Aomine Daiki malah memperingatkan dirinya untuk tidak menyakiti hati Tetsuya kalau tidak ingin ada 'Clash of Titans' . Bagi Kise Ryouta, Momoi Satsuki dan Reo Mibuchi hal itu manis sekali.

Seijuurou tidak menemukan jawaban yang dapat memuaskan hasratnya.

Pergumulan batin Seijuurou terputus dengan suara kemayu Reo melalui interkom yang mengingatkan bahwa dirinya memiliki janji untuk bertemu salah satu pengacara perusahaannya, Levi Ackerman.

Dua jam berkonsultasi mengenai aspek hukum kontrak kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain, pendirian serta perizinan perusahaan cabang baru milik Akashi Corp, Seijuurou yang dirudung kalut malah mencurahkan isi hati pada pria berambut eboni Ackerman itu.

"Sungguh hal yang di luar ekspektasi! Seorang Akashi Seijuurou malah berkonsultasi mengenai hubungan pada advokat seperti saya." ejek lelaki yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun dari Seijurou. Pimpinan tertinggi Akashi Corp hanya dapat menunduk malu karena menganggap sikapnya tak profesional.

"Kau seharusnya beruntung apabila dapat menemukan belahan jiwa di saat umurmu masih terbilang muda." lanjut Levi seraya menyeruput teh hitamnya.

"Aku tak percaya dengan belahan jiwa yang dimana ikatannya terkotak pada ketetapan yang diterima bulat bulat oleh menusia." sahut Seijuurou sinis.

"Aku malah berpikir sebaliknya. Pertemuan dengan belahan jiwa itu sangatlah jarang, dimana takdir memilihkan seseorang untuk kau cintai. Ikatan takdir itu lebih kuat daripada apapun, bahkan melebihi rasa cinta seorang pasangan suami-istri. Apabila kau menemukan kekasih takdirmu, akal logismu diambil alih oleh insting dan kau akan merasakan kepingan _puzzle_ yang hilang darimu akhirnya menyatu menjadi sebuah gambar yang menarik." jawab pengacara senior itu dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Akashi, terlepas dari ikatan takdir atau belahan jiwa yang mustahil bagimu. Apa yang kau rasakan pada pasangan kencanmu itu bernama cinta. Cinta adalah hal aneh, sulit dimengerti dan terjadi di waktu-waktu yang tak dapat kau prediksi. Tidak semua orang dapat merasakan keajaiban cinta yang seperti kau rasakan. Hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengakui kekalahan, hilangkan egoismu, menerima makna cinta dan sadarilah bahwa kau sudah terjebak dalam ikatan takdir."

Kedua mata belang Seijuurou berbinar, makna panjang lebar mengenai belahan jiwa dan cinta tertanam kuat dalam benaknya. Seijuurou memang tak percaya dengan belahan jiwa dan tidak dapat mengerti mengapa alam beserta penghuninya semua berkonspirasi untuk menyatukan dirinya dengan Tetsuya. Namun, apabila Tetsuya diciptakan untuk menjadi milik Seijuurou, dia akan sangat bahagia. Tepat sekali ungkapan Levi Ackerman, Tetsuya adalah kepingan hati yang menghilang dan akhirnya dapat bersatu menghangatkan batin Seijuurou. Tetsuya adalah seseorang yang menunggu sepanjang hidupnya untuk bertemu dengan pasangan takdir. Dan, Seijuurou akan mengabulkan keinginan Tetsuya itu.

XXX

Malamnya, Seijuurou menemani Tetsuya menonton pertandingan _streetbasketball_ , Tetsuya yang mengajak dengan alasan sahabat dekatnya ikut bertanding disana. Setelah pertandingan selesai yang dimenangkan oleh tim sahabat Tetsuya, Tetsuya terburu-buru menghampiri temannya sembari menyeret Seijuurou.

"Kagami- _kun_ , selamat ya. Kagami- _kun_ keren sekali tadi mainnya." ujar Tetsuya tulus kepada lelaki bertubuh bongsor dengan surai merah gelap. Seijuurou memperhatikan dengan lekat sosok yang disapa oleh Tetsuya dan merasa bahwa dia tidak asing dengan sosok itu.

"Hei, Kuroko. Terimakasih telah mengiyakan keinginanku untuk ditonton olehmu. Semua skor yang aku hasilkan tadi kupersembahkan untukmu." Jawaban teman Tetsuya menyulut api di hati Seijuurou, 'Apa-apaan itu! Dia berani merayu Tetsuya di depan matanya!' Seijuurou pun berdeham yang kemudian direspon Tetsuya.

"Ah, Kagami- _kun_! Ini Akashi- _kun_. Dia tadi menemaniku menonton pertandinganmu."

"Akashi Seijuurou, calon pacar Tetsuya." ucap Seijuurou dengan gestur sangat percaya diri yang turut membuat pipi Tetsuya bersemu merah.

"Calon pacar? Benarkah itu, Kuroko? Bukannya kau bilang kau menunggu belahan jiwamu?" teriak pria beralis aneh. Seijuurou mengernyit tak suka dengan reaksi teman Tetsuya.

"Aku adalah belahan jiwa Tetsuya." jawab ketus putra keluarga Akashi.

"Kuroko, pria ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou, pemilik Akashi Corp. Aku berkali-kali membaca wawancaranya di majalah dimana dia menyatakan bahwa dia tidak percaya dengan belahan jiwa, sedangkan kau Kuroko adalah orang yang sangat mendambakan belahan jiwa. Kau nantinya akan dipermainkan olehnya dan aku tak ingin melihatmu tersakiti oleh pria ini. Akan lebih baik, kau memilihku sebagai pasanganmu dan aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu."

Tetsuya membelalakan mata pertanda tak percaya. Seijuurou kalut tak ingin Tetsuya terpengaruh oleh ucapan sahabat dekatnya.

" Bung! Apa maksudmu berkata begitu? Aku serius dengan Tetsuya dan tak akan menyakiti hatinya." sahut Seijuurou.

" _Bullshit_! Kalau kau serius, kau tak akan menjadikan Mayuzumi Chihiro sebagai kandidat pasanganmu."

"Cukup!" jeritan Tetsuya membuat kedua pria bersurai merah itu diam.

"Saya ini mempertemukan kalian dengan maksud agar kalian dapat berteman dengan baik. Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar? Kagami- _kun_ , maaf, saya tak dapat menerima perasaanmu karena saya selalu menganggap Kagami- _kun_ adalah sahabat saya yang akan selalu mendukung pilihan saya."

"Akashi- _kun_ , apakah yang diucapkan oleh Kagami- _kun_ itu benar?" tuntut Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, tentu saja itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mayuzumi itu adalah kandidat yang dibawa oleh ayahku dengan alasan mendesakku menikah. Aku tak ada perasaan apapun dengannya."

"Lalu, apakah Akashi- _kun_ mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan mendadak Tetsuya malah membuat bibir Seijuurou kelu. Baik pikiran dan hatinya ingin berteriak bahwa dia sangat mencintai Tetsuya, tapi kenapa dia tak dapat mengucapkan isi hatinya? Apakah dirinya masih menyimpan keraguan untuk mengakui bahwa dia memang mencintai belahan jiwa yang ditakdirkan untuknya?

"Akashi- _kun_ , apakah saya terlihat seperti orang bodoh sehingga Akashi- _kun_ berhak mempermainkan perasaan saya? Dari awal saya sudah jatuh hati dengan Akashi- _kun_ karena tersentuh dengan kebaikan Akashi- _kun_ menolong saya di _commuter_. Ternyata..." Tetsuya berapi-api mengungkapkan isi hatinya diiringi dengan beberapa bulir air mata jatuh dari maniknya. Netra Tetsuya yang selalu cerah kini mendung dan Seijuurou tak suka dengan hal itu.

"Tetsuya, tolong berikan aku waktu untuk menjelaskan mengenai perasaanku!"

"Saya ingin pulang!" seru Tetsuya yang lalu berlari meninggalkan lokasi, Seijuurou yang frustasi lalu melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memukul wajah sahabat Tetsuya.

"Gara-gara kau hubunganku dengan Tetsuya kacau!" pekik Seijuurou.

* * *

Aoko's Note :

Maaf...benar-benar minta maaf apabila aku baru meng-update chapter terbaru kali ini. Selama tiga minggu ini, aku memiliki kesibukan sekaligus mencari ide untuk menulis chapter ke depan.

Anyway, terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada siapapun yang mampir ke lapak newbie ini, membaca recehan ini, turut memberikan komentar serta dukungan juga memfollow dan menyukai. Aku sungguh terharu atas dukungan kalian.

Seperti yang aku bilang di chapter lalu, kalau ini adalah chapter klimaks juga angst. Chapter ini adalah dimana titik balik Seijuurou untuk menyadari makna dalam mengenai belahan jiwa *yang turut dibantu oleh sang heichou tercinta, Captain Levi... kyaaa (heboh sendiri)

Nah, minggu depan adalah chapter terakhir fic ini. Kita terpaksa berpisah dengan Neng Cuya dan Akang Sei minggu depan, hiks...  
Lalu aku akan melanjutkan seri Match Made in Heaven dengan karakter baru. Apabila kalian berkenan, tetap dukung karyaku yang lain ya.. hihihi...

See U at the next weeks...

Love and Hug,

AOKO :)


	7. Chapter 7

Semalam, Tetsuya tak dapat terlelap barang sedetik-pun. Tetsuya menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan memandangi buket daffodil layu pemberian lelaki yang ia cintai. Pikirannya terus memutar peristiwa pertengkaran antara Kagami- _kun_ dan Akashi- _kun_ dan hatinya selalu perih saat mengingat Akashi- _kun_ tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Apakah usaha dan upayanya tidak dapat membobol keteguhan prinsip pemimpin Akashi Corp atau Tetsuya yang terlalu bodoh mempercayai kata-kata manis pria belang itu?

Suara nyaring bel memecah keheningan dan Tetsuya terperanjat saat menyadari jam di ruang tengahnya menunjukkan pukul 06.30 JST. Dengan lunglai, dia bergerak untuk membuka pintu dan kaget melihat pria yang dilamunkannya saban hari ada di hadapannya.

Seorang Akashi Seijuurou tampak berbeda daripada yang biasa Tetsuya lihat. Lingkar panda menghiasi netra ganjilnya, nafasnya ngos-ngosan seakan-akan dia telah berlari beribu-ribu kilometer untuk mencapai kediaman Tetsuya. Tampak lima tangkai mawar merah dan sebuah bungkusan sedang di salah satu tangannya.

"Bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam, Tetsuya? Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu." suara bariton Akashi- _kun_ tampak memelas, Tetsuya tak punya keberanian untuk mengusir pria malang itu.

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk."

Akashi- _kun_ menduduki salah satu kursi di ruang makan Tetsuya. Dengan gesit, pewaris keluarga Akashi itu menyiapkan makan pagi berupa pancake saus maple, sandwich klasik BLT dan dua _cup_ minuman dari salah satu cabang _coffeehouse_ terkenal yang Tetsuya duga salah satunya adalah _vanilla latte_ favoritnya.

"Ayo sarapan Tetsuya!" ajak Akashi- _kun_. Tetsuya lalu duduk di seberang Akashi- _kun_ dan mulai menikmati pancake yang menggoda iman itu.

"Aku kesini ingin menjelaskan prihal semalam, Tetsuya. Sebelumnya terimalah mawar merah dariku ini." Akashi- _kun_ menyodorkan lima tangkai mawar merah kepada Tetsuya yang lalu Tetsuya terima dengan ragu.

"Saya tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui makna bunga ini, Akashi- _kun_." ujar getir Tetsuya.

"Ya, lima mawar merah berarti bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku yang tak dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu semalam dan mendeklarasikan kesungguhanku padamu di hadapan temanmu itu."

"Mengapa Akashi- _kun_ baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Kau mengetahui prinsipku itu, Tetsuya. Butuh waktu yang lama dimana aku menyadari bahwa dirimu telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku. Maka dari itu, meskipun aku tertarik padamu, aku tidak dapat dengan serta merta menerima perasaan yang tidak dapat aku kendalikan. Aku rasa hal ini sangat memalukan dimana aku baru merasakan cinta pertamaku di usiaku yang tak lagi remaja. Aku berupaya mengingkari namun rasa itu tak pernah pudar. Aku menginginkanmu dan tak ingin kehilangan sosokmu."

Tetsuya memandang Akashi- _kun_ dengan wajah sedih dan terluka, dia masih sulit untuk menerima pernyataan belahan jiwanya.

"Seperti yang berulang kali saya katakan, saya mencintai Akashi- _kun_ semenjak pertemuan pertama kita tanpa mengetahui bahwa Akashi- _kun_ adalah belahan jiwa yang saya nantikan. Kekecewaan demi kekecewaan yang saya dapatkan membuat saya merasa bahwa nanti Akashi- _kun_ bisa saja suatu hari akan membuang saya saat Akashi- _kun_ bosan. Saya takut ketika saya sudah terlalu bergantung pada Akashi- _kun_ kemudian Akashi- _kun_ menggantikan saya dengan sosok lain." jawab Tetsuya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi, Tetsuya!" seru Akashi- _kun_. Tetsuya mendengus tak percaya. Dia masih teringat sebuah nama yang menganjal di benaknya.

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro? Asal Akashi- _kun_ tau, saya dan Chihiro _nii-san_ adalah saudara sepupu. Minggu lalu, dia membeberkan kabar bahwa dia akan sesegera mungkin mengadakan acara pertunangan dengan seseorang yang dijodohkan dengannya. Pernyataan Akashi- _kun_ bahwa Chihiro _nii-san_ adalah kandidat pasangan yang dibawa oleh ayah Akashi- _kun_ membuktikan bahwa pasangan yang dimaksud dengan Chihiro _nii-san_ adalah Akashi- _kun_ kan?" tebak Tetsuya seraya menahan nyeri hatinya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa sosok yang diceritakan kakak sepupunya itu adalah seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya, sang belahan jiwa.

"Itu bohong, Tetsuya! Aku tak lagi bertemu dengan putra Mayuzumi itu semenjak pertemuan pertama kami. Meskipun berulang kali dia menghubungiku untuk meminta berkencan, aku selalu menolak bahkan menghindar saat dia nekat datang menjemputku di kantor. Itu hanya delusinya semata. Percayalah, Tetsuya. Aku hanya mencintaimu dan tidak ingin selain dirimu yang menjadi pasanganku hingga akhir hayat."

Tetsuya tertegun. Ucapan Akashi- _kun_ seolah-olah mendeklarasikan bahwa dia serius dan ingin meminang Tetsuya. Tetsuya memandang lekat pria surai merah menyala di hadapannya, tampak netra itu menyorotkan kebulatan tekad.

"Baiklah, kalau Tetsuya masih belum percaya dengan kesungguhanku. Aku akan membuktikannya sesegera mungkin. Tunggulah tiga hari lagi dan pastikan Tetsuya siap menjawab."

Seusai menyantap sarapan bagiannya, Akashi- _kun_ lalu memohon diri untuk pulang dengan alasan bahwa dia harus mempersiapkan hal penting. Tetsuya hanya dapat menatap punggung tegap pria yang dikasihinya itu dengan tatapan perih.

XXX

Tak terasa, hari dimana janji Akashi- _kun_ akan terlaksana pun tiba. Tetsuya berulang kali melihat jam dinding di ruang tengah, menunggu apakah memang putra keluarga Akashi itu membuktikan ikrarnya. Tiba-tiba, Tetsuya menerima panggilan telepon dari _Okaasan_ yang memintanya untuk pulang karena ada sepasang tamu yang datang ke rumah. Tetsuya pun lalu terburu-buru memanggil taksi, berangkat menuju kediaman orang tuanya.

Empat puluh lima menit dari apartemennya, Tetsuya akhirnya tiba dimana dirinya dibesarkan. Sebuah rumah yang masih lekat dengan nuansa tradisional Jepang itu mendadak ramai dengan terparkirnya dua buah mobil mewah di depan pagar. Dengan langkah hati-hati dia menggeser pintu kayu lalu menemukan dua pasang sepatu asing yang berjejer rapi di depan pintu masuk.

" _Tadaima_!" ucap Tetsuya yang lalu disambut ' _Okaeri_ '. Tampak wajah sumringah seorang wanita bersurai serupa dengan Tetsuya sedang menanti kedatangan anak tercintanya.

"Ayo, Tetsuya- _kun_! Cepat..cepat..mereka sudah menunggu kedatanganmu sedari tadi." ungkap sang ibu seraya menarik tangan putra tunggalnya. Tetsuya heran kenapa _Okaasan_ yang biasanya berekspresi datar sepertinya terlihat bersemangat.

"Ne..Tetsuya- _kun_ , kenapa kamu tidak pernah bercerita dengan _Okaasan_ dan _Otousan_ kalau kamu telah bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu?" Tetsuya tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan _Okaasan_ kala melihat dua pria bersurai merah menyala sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama _Otousan_ -nya.

"Akashi- _kun_ kenapa bisa ada disini?" Reflek Tetsuya bertanya saat menyaksikan pria yang dinantikannya sejak pagi tadi malah berada di rumah orang tuanya. Akashi- _kun_ kemudian tersenyum tipis, meminta Tetsuya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Seperti yang aku janjikan tiga hari lalu kalau aku akan membuktikan kesungguhanku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Hari ini aku bersama _Otou-sama_ kesini meminta restu kepada orang tuamu sekaligus melamar Tetsuya untuk menjadi pasanganku. Wahai Kuroko Tetsuya yang sangat aku cintai, hanya dirimu yang berhasil meruntuhkan prinsip serta egoku yang kaku, kau begitu indah, cantik dan sempurna memberikan kenyamanan serta melengkapi hidupku yang dingin ini. Bersediakah dirimu menjadi pasangan seumur hidupku dan mendampingiku hingga maut memisahkan kita?" tanya Akashi- _kun_ yang berjongkok di depan Tetsuya sembari menunjukan sebuah cincin emas putih bermata opal sewarna netra indah milik seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tanpa Tetsuya sadari, dirinya menitikkan air mata karena terharu, dengan mantap dia menganggukan kepala dan mengenggam tangan putra keluarga Akashi itu.

Akashi- _kun_ tersenyum lebar dan segera memasangkan cincin lamaran di jari manis tangan kanan kekasihnya. Tak lupa, dia kecup tangan halus Tetsuya.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya telah menerima cintaku."

"Jadi, Tetsuya siap apabila menikah dengan Seijuurou minggu depan?" Suara berat milik pria baya bersurai merah yang Tetsuya duga adalah ayah Akashi- _kun_ menyela keheningan. Tetsuya terperangah,

"Heh? Minggu depan?"

"Iya, aku tidak sabar mengganti namamu menjadi Akashi Tetsuya dan mendeklarasikan kepada dunia bahwa aku telah menikahi orang paling cantik di dunia ini." sahut Akashi- _kun_ seraya menyeringai. Tawa dari _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_ Tetsuya merespon jawaban lelaki bermata belang itu. Tetsuya hanya dapat pasrah lalu mengiyakan

" _Obaasan_ , Kita- _san_ , aku akhirnya menikah dengan belahan jiwa yang sangat aku cintai." ujar Tetsuya dalam hati.

###

Aoko's Note :

Pertama, Maaf banget... Gomen... Sorry karena aku baru bisa update chapter sekarang. Sebulan ini aku sibuk di dunia nyata, dan bahkan aku belum sempat menulis ekstra untuk cerita ini *tapi aku janji aku akan menulis chapter khusus pernikahan Sei & Tetsuya

Terimakasih untuk siapapun yg dengan sangat sabar menanti kelanjutan cerita ini. Dukungan kalian sangat sangat sangat berarti untukku, sehingga aku semangat menulisnya. :)

Terimakasih juga untuk yg sempat mampir membaca, menorehkan komentar serta dukungan. Special thanks untuk senpai Mel-985 yg selalu menyempatkan menuliskan dukungan juga Drunkenfish yg senantiasa memberikan komentar.. Uwuwuwu..

Akhir kata, untuk sementara ini aku akan memberi status 'complete' untuk cerita ini. See U at other stories..  
Love U all ;)

Hug and Kisses

AOKO


	8. Chapter 7 (Extra Story)

Prosesi pengikatan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berlangsung khidmat. Seijuurou dengan _hakama_ -kimono hitam tradisional berkali kali melirik ke arah Tetsuya yang terlihat anggun dengan _shiromuku_ -kimono putih tradisional juga _wataboshi_ -penutup kepala dengan warna senada. Tampak wajah sumringah kedua mempelai seusai menegak sake pemberian _miko_ [1] dan berikrar sumpah pernikahan di depan pendeta. Kedua pasangan lalu mengakhiri acara sakral itu dengan memberikan _tamagushi_ [2]kepada Dewa Kuil dan tak lupa semua hadirin turut membungkuk tiga kali serta bertepuk sebanyak dua kali.

Kedua pasangan baru itu lalu digiring secara terpisah untuk mengganti kimono karena resepsi akan segera dilaksanakan. Resepsi dilaksanakan di Ashikaga Flower Park – sebuah taman bunga yang memiliki lebih dari 350 pohon wisteria dan 5000 bunga azalea, sesuai keinginan Tetsuya yang berhasil dikabulkan oleh Seijuurou berkat kelihaiannya melobi pemerintah kota. Taman kota itu disulap menjadi sebuah pelaminan lengkap dengan dekorasi serta meja-meja makan untuk keluarga besar, sahabat, kolega kerja kedua mempelai juga klien bisnis keluarga Akashi.

Tepat pukul 16.00 JST, lokasi resepsi telah disesaki oleh tamu undangan. Terdengar okestra 'A Midsummer Night's Dream karya Felix Mendelssohn' mengiringi kedatangan kedua mempelai yang berjalan di sepanjang _aisle_ –lorong. Pasangan pengantin baru itu disambut dengan tepuk tangan riuh dan sorak gembira yang dibalas dengan ulasan senyum bahagia keduanya. _Hakama_ berwarna merah gagah membalut tubuh Seijuurou dan di sampingnya Tetsuya mengenakan _uchikake_ –kimono dengan warna dasar merah yang dihiasi motif bangau emas –bermakna keberuntungan baik dan umur panjang.

Setelah kedua mempelai duduk, upacara dilanjutkan dengan rangkaian pidato ucapan selamat serta doa bagi pasangan oleh ayah kedua mempelai, Shintarou dan Daiki juga perwakilan kolega bisnis Seijuurou. Setelah itu, jamuan disajikan untuk tamu undangan. Aneka rupa hidangan tradisional Jepang bergantian tersaji di atas meja. Tampak hilir mudik pelayan membawa baki-baki makanan dan mengisi gelas-gelas dengan sake.

Tak terasa, acara resepsi pun usai dan sebagian besar tamu undangan meninggalkan lokasi sembari menenteng _hikidemono_ –sebuah bingkisan dari kedua mempelai dan keluarga atas apresiasi kehadirannya, yang berisi satu set peralatan makan keramik, setoples macaron vanila juga replika mini Seijuurou dan Tetsuya dalam bentuk _hakata_ – boneka tradisional khas Fukuoka yang terbuat dari tanah liat.

...

Desau angin meniupkan helaian rambut milik Tetsuya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata lain menatap dirinya. Tak pernah bosan bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou memandang lekat pasangan hidupnya sehingga dia selalu sigap mengabadikan momen berharga dengan kamera saku miliknya.

"Kau bahagia, Sei-kun?" Pertanyaan Tetsuya memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Netra langit itu tak lagi memandang lautan indah Kepulauan Derawan, tempat mereka berbulan madu.

"Apakah Tetsuya bahagia?" tanya balik lelaki surai api itu yang dijawab oleh omelan Tetsuya, "Kenapa Sei- _kun_ malah bertanya balik?"

"Hahahaha...aku jelas bahagia. Kebahagiaanku sederhana dimana pusatnya adalah Tetsuya bahagia. Jika Tetsuya sedih, aku juga sedih."

"Gombal!"

"Lha, kan tadi Tetsuya tanya apakah aku bahagia, itu jawabanku dari hati terdalam. Sekarang, aku bertanya apakah Tetsuya bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia karena impianku terlaksana. Aku bahagia karena Sei- _kun_ adalah belahan jiwa yang dikirimkan Dewa untukku dan aku bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa Sei- _kun_ membalas cintaku." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum. 'Sekarang malah Tetsuya yang menggombal.' pikir Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya mau lihat ubur-ubur ngga? Yuk, kita _snorkeling_.." Ajakan Seijuurou disambut seruan semangat Tetsuya.

 _Your soulmate makes you feel entirely whole, healed and intact, like no piece is missing from the puzzle._

'Belahan jiwa membuatmu merasa utuh serta sembuh, seperti tidak ada bagian yang hilang dari kepingan _puzzle'_.

 __ Dr. Carmen Harra__

 _Fin._

[1] Pelayan wanita Pendeta

[2] Sebuah cabang pohon Sakaki


End file.
